Halloween en Familia
by NaomyRO22
Summary: MODERN AU/ Elsa y Anna se encuentran casas, con hijos y maridos que las quieren mucho. Y que mejor que celebrar Halloween todos juntos como la familia amorosa que son. /Seee, ya se no suena muy interesante pero quería hacer algo relacionado con esta celebración, así que si quieren entretenerse un rato entren y denle una oportunidad.


FROZEN es propiedad de Disney, solo me pertenece la historia y unos OC.

Anna – 25 Años

Kristoff- 28 Años

Elsa- 28 Años

Thomas-34 Años

Andyff Bjorgman of Arendelle-4 Años

Emma Bjorgman of Arendelle-2 Años

Agdar y Annik Westerguard of Arendelle– 1 Año

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Feliz Halloween"<strong>_

Anna y Kristoff estaban cómodamente abrazados en el sofá de la sala viendo una película.

-Ahh, no, no quiero ver…-Se cubrió con la cobijita cubriéndose hasta la cabeza aferrándose más a su marido- pero no voy a sabes si los mata…¿los mato?

El rubí soltó una risilla al ver el comportamiento de su mujer, parecía niña chiquita, se las ingenió para darle un beso en los labios.

-No, aún no ha muerto nadie, Anna si quieres cambiamos de…

-No yo la quiero ver, solo que…-Se fufe destapando lentamente, y en ese preciso momento se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente de la película, la pecosa se giró hacia su marido, hundió su cara en el pecho de este y lo abrazo tan fuerte que se le empezó a dificultar el poder respirar.-Estoy bien, estoy bien, ya casi se acaba-Decía cerrando los ojos y aferrándose más al rubio.

-A,anna…no, no puedo, no puedo respirar…

-Perdón, perdón…-Se separó un poco apenada sin deshacer el abrazo, el rubio dio una gran bocanada de aire y beso la frente de la pelirroja, esta lo miro sonriente, en ese momento terminaron sobrando las palabras, con la mirada se decían todo lo que sentían, lentamente el rubio se inclinó para besar a la pelirroja, cuando por fin se separaron ni ellos mismo entendían como habían terminado en esa posición, Kristoff estaba completamente recostado en el mueble, Anna estaba sobre él, ambos se miraban directo a los ojos con una sonrisa discreta, nuevamente unieron sus labios, una de las manos del rubio se coló por debajo de la blusa de Anna mientras su otra mano se quedó en el glúteo de su mujer.

La pelirroja le mordió levemente el labio a su marido, provocándole un gruñido. El rubio sonrió de medio lado sin deja r de besar a la chica, en un ágil movimiento se giró quedando el sobre la chica, apoyándose con sus manos para evitar aplastarla. Le inicio a desabrochar la blusa a cuadros de color verde, la chica mientras besaba apasionada a su hombre jugueteaba con el sedoso cabello rubio de este.

Se miraron a los ojos, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, la escasa distancia que los dividía no era más de tres centímetros, podían sentir la respiración acelerada el uno del otro, el rubio ya abia desabrochado completamente la blusa, prosiguió a masaje uno de los pechos de la pelirroja y a volverla a besarla, la mano que tenía desocupada se escabullo por la espalda para intentar desabrocharle el sostén, las delicadas manos de la oji-azul iniciaron a desabrochar el botan del pantalón del rubio seguido deslizo el cierre de este.

De repente se prenden las luces de la habitación, se escuchan grititos infantiles, la pareja se queda paralizada, abren los ojos a más no poder.

-Maaaaa!, ya depeteeeeee!-Decía una pequeña, peli naranja, oji-azul de unos escasos dos años, a la entrada de la habitación tallándose uno de sus ojitos un poco adormilada.

-Mami, pá, Emma mojo la cama-El primogénito de la pareja llego atrás de la pequeña, con su mirada verde-azulada acusaba a su hermana.

-No es cieto!-Protesto indignada.

-Claro que si-Insistía el rubio menor.

La pareja como resorte se pararon, Kristoff rápidamente se abrocho el pantalón, mientras Anna se volteo dándole la espalda a los niños para abrocharse la blusa. El rubio se aclaró la garganta acercándose a sus pequeños para parar la pelea.

-No es tieto-La menor estaba al borde del llanto haciendo pucheritos.

-Si!, hueles a pipi…

-Andyff!-El mayor mira severamente al niño este de inmediato se calló y desvió la mirada. Kristoff tomo en brazos a su pequeña al instante sintió la ropa de esta húmeda, hizo una mueca de desagrado y mira más tranquilo a su hijo.-Bueno, Emma aún no controla estos accidentes-Le da un besito en la mejilla a la niña y después cariñosamente le agarra la nariz- ¿Cierto princesa?-La pequeña suelta una risita contagiosa.

La pelirroja ya un poco más calmada y arreglada se acerca a su pequeña y le da un besito en la nariz, otro fugaz beso en los labios a su marido, abrasa al rubio menor y le planta un beso en la mejilla.

-Mami ¿qué estaba haciendo?-Pregunto curioso el niño, la pareja se miran nerviosos entre sí.

-Jeje vi-vi-viendo una, pe-película amor…-Contesta titubeante la pelirroja.

-¿Pelo papi, no quelia vela?-Dice curiosa la menor.

-Es-este amm, bueno estaba aburrida… y y y será mejor irlos a cambiar o no ¿quieren ir a pedir dulces?-

-SIIII!-Responden al unisón los niños, los padres respiran tranquilos.

Discretamente el rubio se acercó al oído de su mujer-Quiero mi dulce.-La pelirroja se puso completamente roja, y el rubio sonrió sutilmente.

Después de una hora tocan a la puerta, la pelirroja que ya se había cambiado y a su pequeño, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, miro por la mirilla de esta en cuando reconoció a los del otro lado abrió felizmente-Bienvenidos… -Abraza animadamente a su hermana.-Elsa, hasta que llegan.

-Si lo siento, tuvimos dificultades-Dice apenada entrando a la casa. Después de unos segundos entra un castaño, oji-verde, vestido de príncipe- zombie, cargando como un costal de papas a un pequeño platinado, oji-verdeazulado y abrazaba con cuidado a una pequeña platinada oji-verde ambos niños contaban con un año de edad.

-Buenas noches Thomas.

-Buenas noches cuñadita-Saluda el hombre, agita levemente a su hijos, dándoles a entender que de igual forma saludaran.

-Nochess!…-Dijo muy alegre la niña.

-Tiii-a buen nose-Se esforzó el niño para hablar lo más claro posible, sin mucho éxito.

A la pelirroja solo ver como cargaba a los niños le causo mucha gracia-Jajaja, buenas noches Agdar, Annik.-El castaño bajo a los pequeños, dejando ver que el niño llevaba un disfraz de pirata y la niña uno de princesa zombie, _**(Digamos que es el vestido de Elsa), **_la platinada mayor igual iba disfrazada de pirata.-Oh creí que todos serian piratas.-Pregunta juguetona.

-Jeje, esa fue la dificultades técnicas que tuvimos.-Miran al castaño que abrazaba cariñoso a su pequeña, mientras simulaba un val con la niña, al sentir las mirada de las mujeres se detiene y las mira incrédulo.

-¿Qué?, yo siempre quise ser un príncipe-Las hermanas le miran incrédulas – Bueno no siempre, pero quien se pude negar a esta hermosa carita-Levanta orgulloso a su niña, provocando la risa en las mujeres, el pequeño platinado camino torpemente hasta su madre, al instante lo abrazo, las chicas le hicieron varios mimos al pequeño.

Al cabo de unos minutos entra a la habitación corriendo Andyff disfrazado de Marshall junto con Sven que traía un trajecillo amarillo simulando ser Jack, saluda a sus tíos, el platinado le pide a su madre que lo baje para poder jugar con suprimo, mientras las hermanas platican muy entusiasmadas, los dos niños se burlaban del castaño el cual era defendido por su pequeña.

Después de un rato más entra el rubio mayor con su pequeña en brazos ambos estaban disfrazados de ninjas-zombies.

-Eeh ¿que no todos ustedes se disfrazaron de vampiros?-Le reclamo el castaño.

-Y ¿que no, iban a ser piratas ustedes?-Se defiende el rubio.

-Nosotros, eso no importa, ¿porque tenían que se también zombies?

-Y ¿tú por qué eres zombies?-Se empezaron a pelear, mientras que los niños jugaban felizmente. Ambas mujeres rodaron los ojos, tomaron a sus pequeños de las manos y se dispusieron a salir de la casa junto con Sven, dejando a los dos hombres discutir.

-Ma…-La peli naranja mira a su madre, sentada desde el lomo del can.

Las dos niñas iban montadas en el gran can, mientras los niños se adelantaban un poco.

-¿Si? Emma…

-Y ¿te pueles tlansformar?-Suelta su pregunta inocente.

-¿Qué?-La pelirroja no entendió la pregunta de su hija, por lo cual no sabía que decir.

-A ¿qué te refieres con eso?, Emma…-Al ver la duda en su hermana decidió ayudarla.

-Si tida, como Ma,ma,marrr,cel…-Intentaba pronunciar , Andyff al ver a su hermana en dificultades se acerca hasta su madre y su tía junto con su primito.

-Emma quiere decil, que si puedes…trassformarte como lo hace Marceline, en la caricatula…-Las chicas miran el vestuario de Anna esta sonríe negando con la cabeza.

-Pequeños, no porque estemos disfrazados significa que podemos hacer o ser ellos…

La más peque se le aguadar los ojitos-Entoss ¿no soy una pincesa?-Decía al borde del llanto.

-Que claro que sí, tu sí, si si eres original!-Se apresuró la pelirroja. Esta acción le causo mucha gracia a la platinada mayor.

Los dos hombres al darse cuenta que ya solo estaba ellos en la casa se apresuraron a salir atorándose ambos en la puerta.

-Ayy estas obeso!-Reclamaba, con un falso enojo el castaño.

-Callate principito!

-No me digas así…-Mientras forzaba por salir.

El rubio se detuvo, dejando al ver que una mesita cercas de la entrada estaban las calaveritas de los niños, así que dejo pasar al castaño y el regreso a la casa, Thomas por estar haciendo fuerza se terminó estampando contra el suelo.

-Auch…

Luego de algunos minutos la familia Arendelle/ Bjorgman/ Westerguard estaban frente a una casa, los niños caminaron hasta la puerta mientras que los padres de cada niño los esperaban a una distancia prudente.

Kristoff estaba tras Anna abrazándola de la cintura, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de esta, en ocasiones le daba un besitos.

Thomas estaba lado a lado con Elsa, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y entrelazando sus manos, mirando a sus pequeños.

Emma con la ayuda de su hermano tocaba el timbre de la puerta insistentemente.-Uuy espero que nos den muchos chocolates.

-Siii-Apoyo su primita, mientras Agdar solo asintió y Andyff rodo los ojos.

_**.:FIN:.**_

* * *

><p>Y ¿que les pareció?<p>

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo quería hacer un "especial de Halloween".

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


End file.
